1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscope apparatuses that capture an image of a subject as a target object by a plurality of image sensors are known. The endoscope apparatuses include, for example, three-dimensional endoscope apparatuses. The three-dimensional endoscope apparatuses are configured to capture an image of a subject by a plurality of image sensors having parallax. A stereoscopic image is generated by performing suitable image processing to image signals obtained by the plurality of image sensors having parallax.
Various factors may cause a failure in the image sensors. Such a failure of the image sensors can be detected, for example, by the known technique as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-45330. The apparatus of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-45330 detects a failure in high sensitivity image sensor for an autofluorescence image and an image sensor for a normal image, and displays an image by switching from the image sensor where a failure is detected to the image sensor with no failure.